


All About Them Journals

by Alazan



Series: Moments in Stiles(Stilinski) Pines' Life [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Grunkle Ford, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Protective Grunkle Ford, Stiles Explains Beacon Hills to Grunkle Ford, Stiles is a Pines, The Bestiary (Teen Wolf), The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford sits with Stiles and they discuss the mysteries of Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Things get serious and emotional, but it ends on them going shopping to make something glittery and shiny for Mabel and something practical and useful for Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Them Journals

"Thanks for not...being overly excited in front of my friends." Stiles said as he grabbed a couple of soda's from the fridge. 

Even though his dad kept beer, both him and Grunkle Ford had become used to drinking soda because of the twins. Ford took his can, opened it, and lifted it into the air slightly in acknowledgement before taking a sip. 

"Hard to be excited when those things were posing a threat to your life." Placing down the soda, he turned to Stiles who sat down across from him at the Stilinski table. "I wish you would have told us about all this. We would have come in an instant!"

Stiles sighed, "I...would that be fair?"

"Fair-shmare, Stiles! We're family! We protect each other!" Ford exclaimed. 

"But you did your part!" Stiles cried. "You survived in another dimension! A nightmare realm, no less! You defeated your nemesis, reunited with your brother, and got to live out a life long dream! It wasn't fair to ask you to put that all aside just for-!...just for...me..." 

Ford's six fingered hand reached over and he gripped Stiles's. Stiles thought it would the face of an angry guy, like whenever Grunkle Stan argue with him on something that should be obvious and sensible. 

"Stanley and I have been through a lot, yes, but through it all we learned one valuable lesson. Or I did. Stanley knew that lesson for a long time. Lived by it."

Stiles scoffed a bit, "What? If there are no cops around, anything is legal?"

"With your father being the sheriff, I hope you don't take _that_ lesson too seriously." Ford said before clearing his throat and then smiling gently at his great-nephew. "The lesson is, 'You don't mess with family. Especially a Pines, by name or by blood or bond.'"

Stiles returned the smile before sighing and looking at the things he gathered for his Great-Uncle. Since Ford was still getting used to the modern technology, Stiles decided to avoid the digital copy of the Bestiary, and just uses the paper copy they made. He pushed it over and started with that. 

"This is the Bestiary. We... _obtained_ it from Hunters."

"By obtained, you mean stole?" Ford asked as he grabbed the book and flipped it open. 

"Well..." Stiles shrugged a bit. "It was in the possession of the man Grunkle Stan beat up, so I don't feel guilty for having it. Plus, it has come in handy since we permanently borrowed it."

A dark expression passed over Ford as he was reminded of Gerard Argent. But that was way over and no use bringing up old wounds that have already scarred. He knew that lesson well. Plus, he got a sick kick, he would begrudgingly admit, of seeing Stanley beat the crap out of the scoundrel. 

Ford cleared his throat before addressing the other pieces of paper at the table. "And all this?"

"Well, the Argents are a werewolf hunting family. We've dealt with more than werewolves. All of this is research me and my friends have done, mostly me and Lydia...and recently Mason, have done over the years. This is the stuff that's actually held merit to the things we've faced. They're categorized into creatures; what they are, what they can do, strengths and weaknesses, and how to stop them. There are herbs and stones, which ones are actually useful and what combination can be made from them to make them potent or lethal. Which can be held by who or what, and so on. 

"We haven't had time yet, but I want to put this all into a journal. But for now this is all we have." Stiles finished.

"This...this is at least three, maybe four journals, plus the Bestiary you have here!" Ford exclaimed. And there was the fascination Stiles expected. Ford skimmed through different papers, expression varying at different topics. "I can't believe how mysterious and weird Beacon Hills is. I wonder why I never came across it in my studies...."

"You didn't?" Stiles asked.

"Well...maybe a case or two, but nothing ans serious as like in Gravity Falls." Ford replied. He read something about the Currents and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "So the name of this town. It's no coincidence? It acts like a Beacon to the supernatural?"

"That's what we've been told. And have seen. Parrish? He was drawn here...as well as many others. And well, a lot of us thought we were human until proven otherwise. Is it weird for all of us to have found each other the way we did?" Stiles asked with a shrug as he settled back into his seat and opened his soda.

"Like the Cipher Circle that would have been used against Bill. For centuries that has been passed down but it never made sense to me when I first started. But then everyone was together and...well, you know." Ford said as he continued to read through the information, absorbing as much as he could. This wasn't possible or probably. This was all information Stiles has gathered for actual circumstances that _have_ occurred!  

"From what I know, it's all connected to the Nemeton." Stiles said.

Ford paused from his reading to listen to Stiles's tale. "Nemeton?"

"It was this old tree, used by Druids for their rituals. It became very powerful. Something the creatures in this area came to rely on a lot. For guidance and protection. And it was also used as a cage for this dark spirit. Through the ages it was cut down and most of it's power gone...or so people thought. Really it just went dormant. Power like that never really goes away..." Stiles paused, a haunted look covering his eyes, a look Ford knew all too well and hated that Stiles carried it. 

Snapping out of whatever memory dragged him away, Stiles continued. "The Hales, a Werewolf pack, took control of most of the territory. Their family was huge, with born and bitten wolves, and also humans. There was another pack in Beacon by they remained more in the shadows. The Ito pack. But it was the Hales who took it upon themselves to protect the Nemeton stump, as well as Beacon Hills. Whenever anything threatened it, they would act. The Hales' alpha power was an inheritance. Each generation there would be a chosen child...one who showed all signs to be an Alpha and be trained as such. When the time came, they would take over. Unlike the other way to become an Alpha...which is to kill them and take their power by force." Stiles explained. "Gerard's daughter, Kate...she burned most of the Hales in their own home."

Ford gasped, "That's awful!"

"Not the worst part. She seduced one of the Hale boys to get close enough to do it. It's a mess. One they didn't think through, being so blinded by their hatred. With the Hales gone...that's when things started to go down hill. Creatures saw Beacon as free grabs again, and with the Nemeton, it was a prize worth the effort...but the Nemeton was dormant, so no power came from it..."

"Let me guess. It was awakened?" Ford inquired.

Stiles nodded. "Since then, there have been these currents that run under Beacon, all giving some sort of energy. And it's attracted plenty of baddies."

"And you and your friends...you've taken a stand and decided to be the Guardians of Beacon?"

"..." Stiles looked unsure for a moment, but he wasn't sure what he was unsure about. Then he finally spoke. "Did we ever have a choice?"

Ford smiled slightly, it was sad more than happy, but still genuine. "Like all of us, and more so as a human, of course you have a choice. But because you're good, Stiles, it feels like you don't."

"Thanks Great Uncle Ford..."

"Look, I know you got plenty of Stanley during the summer, and even me in the time I was there, but...what do you say about us staying around for a bit longer? We can help." Ford suggested. He didn't want to impose, but he also didn't want to leave, knowing how dangerous this place was for his family. He spent too many years being resentful and holding on to old grudges. He wants to live and be happy with his family and this really seems like the best option. Beacon Hills will allow him to continue being weird and strange and ironically feel normal around all the other beings around there. While still going around as just one of Stiles's Great-Uncles who were visiting. 

"Will Grunkle Stan mind you two staying?" Stiles asked.

Ford smiled happily. "Ya kidding? He's having great fun teaching Malia math, I don't think he's going anywhere. Finally, he's the smart guy to someone and he loves it. Plus he loves corrupting the youth, so expect Malia to be a world class gambler in no time."

Stiles laughed, and Ford caught the moment when Stiles was surprised at how genuine that notion was. Something Ford too was familiar with. They shared a look before Ford said, "How about I help you with this, for starters."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Stiles asked, "With what?"

"Making journals is my specialty. How about I help you turn all of this info into some pretty cool looking set?" Ford asked.

Stiles eyes widened with excitement, "Yes!" 

"Alright, let's get to work. First...we'll need to go to an arts and crafts store."

"While we're there, we should buy stuff to make something for the twins." Stiles suggested.

"Something glittery and shiny for Mabel." Ford said.

"And something practical and useful for Dipper!"


End file.
